


Unconditional Drabbles

by Taelala



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelala/pseuds/Taelala
Summary: A grouping of drabbles and side-works set in the same universe as my Javid fic Unconditional.  Each one can be consumed on it's own or as a part of the whole.  Most will be in response to requests from the fans of Unconditional.





	Unconditional Drabbles

David felt the stress of his business trip leaving his body in a rush as he made it up the driveway to the door of the home he shared with his husband and daughter. It had been a long three days. All he wanted to do was melt into Jack’s arms and watch an episode or two of Miraculous with him and Penny before collapsing into bed.

When he raised the key to the lock, he paused. Inside were noises of utter pandemonium. He could hear Penny laughing as Jack yelled, the sounds of running, and – oh god, something just crashed to the floor, and it sounded expensive. David unlocked the door and hurried in.

He had barely dropped his keys in the bowl when Penny came running down the stairs screaming. “Daddy David guess what?!” she screeched as she rocketed herself into his arms.

He pressed a kiss to her head as he held her tightly and looked around the absolutely trashed house. Pictures knocked over, water all over the floors and furniture. “What on earth is-”

Jack was hurrying down the stairs now, his face twisted up with concern and embarrassment. “Babe, just… don’t be mad.” He put his hands up as if to calm David, but-

“ _Jack your finger is bleeding_!”

“It’s fine,” Jack answered, wiping the blood off on his jeans. “There’s just a broken lamp upstairs, I was trying to clean it up.”

David’s eyes narrowed. He clearly wasn’t being given the full story. “There’s a broken lamp _why_?”

“Toby SMASHED it!” Penny announced excitedly.

Jack grimaced.

David blinked at her, then at Jack as he slowly sat her down. “Who is Toby?”

Penny looked like she was thrilled to tell him, and opened her mouth to do so. Before she could get a word out, David’s question was answered. Down the stairs bounded a very large, fluffy, soaking wet dog – presumably, Toby. Jack swerved out of it’s way just in time for the dog to introduce itself to David by placing both paws on his chest and barking happily, nearly knocking him down in the process.

“Jack Kelly I swear to god,” David started, his voice raising as the dog jumped off him and took a running leap onto the couch.

“Hear me out,” Jack said sheepishly.

Penny had already run after Toby, burying her face in his wet fur and giggling. Behind David the front door opened, but he was too wrapped up in his frustration to pay it any mind.

“ _You got our daughter a dog without telling me_.”

“Technically this is my fault,” said Sarah as she shut the door. When David turned to look, his sister was carrying a very large bag of dog food under one arm, her other hand holding as plastic bag full of what appeared to be dog toys and medications.

David rounded on his sister. “What made you think-”

She rolled her eyes, unfazed by his mood. “Take a deep breath, would you, it’s just a dog.” She made her way to the kitchen as David followed, trying to catch his breath and make sense of everything. “Somebody abandoned him, my girlfriend found him all alone on the side of the road, isn’t that awful?”

“Oh, so it’s probably disease ridden. That’s better,” David said. Jack had come up behind him to rub his shoulders. He wanted to smack him away, but he leaned into the touch instead. God, he’d missed Jack.

Sarah laid her purchases on the kitchen counter and started digging around in the cabinets. “I just needed somewhere to bring him until I could find him a home, and you guys have a yard.”

“Why not a shelter?”

Sarah turned to glare at him for a moment before returning to her work. “I am not abandoning that poor thing. I’m going to find him a family.” She finally pulled a large mixing bowl from the shelf and laid it on the counter, pulling open the bag of dog food.

As she begun to pour, David threw his hands up. “Not my good mixing bowls, what the crap Sarah?!”

“I forgot to get dog bowls,” she said with a shrug. “You can wash it.”

David groaned. “You have a _week_ , and then it goes to a shelter. We are not keeping that thing.”

“We’re not?” All three adults turned to see Penny standing in the archway into the kitchen, looking distraught. Toby sat beside her, his tongue lolling about and his tail wagging.

David cringed as Penny sniffled and Toby leaned to lick her face. He could tell by his little girl’s face that the tears would be coming any moment. “Sweetie,” he said slowly, trying to choose his words carefully. “Me and Daddy Jack haven’t talked about whether you’re ready for a dog yet. You’re very small, and a pet is a very big responsibility.”

Jack and Penny spoke at once.

“Daddy I’ll be so good!”

“I’ll help her take care of it!”

David looked over the two children in his life, both pouting aggressively. “Guys, we _can’t_.”

Jack walked over to him and slipped his arms around David’s waist, pulling him close and peppering his face with kisses. Between them, he said, “Please baby, this will be so good for Pen, and I’ve _always_ wanted a dog, and-”

Jack kept listing his reasons while Sarah hid a chuckle behind her hand. She sat the bowl of food on the floor and Toby happily bounced over to attack the meal.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Jack whispered into his ear.

David looked incredulous as he whispered back. “I get whatever I want from you as it is.”

Penny ran over and wrapped herself around David’s leg, whining. “Please Daddy, please please please can I keep him?”

Jack stuck out his bottom lip. “Please?”

David let out a helpless little groan. Penny _was_ a pretty responsible kid. And it _wasn’t_ fair that Jack had never had the opportunity to have a pet. “I guess...” he said slowly. “We can try it out for awhile.”

Penny let out an ear splitting screech of celebration as she danced around the kitchen, prompting Sarah to laugh and cover her ears. Jack grinned and kissed David deeply.

“Babe, I knew you’d come around.”

“Mm hm,” David answered, rolling his eyes.  "Wash that cut and put a band aid on before it gets infected."

Sarah patted Toby on the head as he continued to eat happily. “Congrats on your new family, handsome. They’re a handful.”


End file.
